


Чужие друг другу

by fandom Fantasy 2020 (Fantasy_Team)



Series: Fantasy 2020: все работы [89]
Category: Grim Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Fantasy%202020
Summary: вдохновлено работой "Путь третьего"Автор:Эошаан
Series: Fantasy 2020: все работы [89]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938631
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Fantasy 2020. Драбблы и мини G - PG-13





	Чужие друг другу

Я не знаю, вспомнишь ли ты, если я буду рассказывать.  
Я не знаю, помнишь ли ты вообще что-то теперь.  
Ты несёшь на себе знаки всех Троих, ты ходишь по кругу между лагерями трёх культов и выглядишь так, словно одной ногой ты уже там. С ними, нашими божествами.  
Ты в паутинных шелках, и королева Эрулана выколола бы себе глаза от зависти, потому что такие одежды лучше самого нежного шёлка. Ты в колдовском чёрном пламени, и оно ластится к тебе, словно маленький котёнок, съедает мелкие препятствия на твоём пути. Ты пахнешь немного разложением и много — жутью.  
Я не знаю, что с тобой случилось, но знаю, что ты — слуга Троих, и только Троих, как Эмиссар.  
Я не знаю, что с этим делать.

Я забираюсь повыше, то и дело рискуя упасть, и смотрю, как ты, покачиваясь, медленно совершаешь свой бесконечный обход. Ты не спишь и не ешь, ты бродишь кругами и едва слышным голосом говоришь иногда с кем-нибудь. Ты кажешься и обманом, и правдой сразу.  
Я спрашиваю у главы моего культа, культа Госпожи Слухов Бисмиэль, но в ответ меня спрашивают, зачем мне всё это. Зачем я слежу за Глазами Троих в Каирне, Глазами, которые рано или поздно исчезнут. Во всяком случае, так сказал кто-то из провидцев Дрига.  
Я не хочу говорить. Но паутина, пусть и разорванная Мрачным Рассветом, по-прежнему работает. Моя Госпожа узнает либо уже знает. И потому я говорю матриарху культа, что когда-то Глаза мне были знакомы. Кто знает, может, и вправду тот человек не пропал и не погиб, не стал жертвой безумных х’тонийцев или материалом для эфириалов, а сейчас ходит между нами и говорит от Их имени.  
На меня смотрят долго. Очень долго. Голос у неё мягкий, что бархат, в котором прячется ядовитый клинок, и ответ не очень ободряет. Оставить блуждающее сознание и предоставить той судьбе, что ждёт.  
Я протестую.  
Но мой голос ничего не значит.

Когда ты останавливаешься в раздумьях возле статуй, где открывают проход в Расколотый мир и откуда приходят жуткие твари, которыми испытывают вновь пришедших, я подхожу и смотрю на тебя. Я слышу твоё слабое дыхание и не выдерживаю.  
Я хватаю тебя за руку и начинаю говорить. Я вспоминаю всё, что мы творили когда-то давно, я взываю к твоим воспоминаниям и спрашиваю: ты помнишь?.. помнишь?..  
Я на грани отчаяния.  
Ты смотришь на меня слепыми глазами. Они слепы, потому что из-под повязки на них постоянно текут кровь и гной. Смотришь и смотришь.  
И резко отталкиваешь меня.  
Сила в твоих руках неимоверна, я падаю на землю, приподнимаюсь, хочу отступить — но не могу.  
Повязка соскальзывает с твоих глаз.

Зрачки у тебя безумны, глаза горят разными цветами, а лицо застыло маской.  
Кожа на щеках идёт волнами, разрывается, и больные глаза Дрига взирают на меня из этих дыр. Они открываются — две пары гноящихся и плачущих очей под обычными — и иногда моргают.  
Из уголка рта капает кровь.  
— _Это наше!_ — кричишь ты тремя голосами: взбешёнными, резкими и отдающимися в мироздании эхом. _— Не смей трогать наши глаза! Они отдали нам больше, чем можно представить!_  
Вокруг уже другие. Они держатся на расстоянии, но краем глаза я вижу, как глава культа Солаэля медленно спускается вниз.  
Ко мне.  
Страшен он…  
— _Зачем ты тревожишь?_ — Голос твой успокаивается, теперь я слышу только двоих. Третий умолк.  
Паутинный шёл рвётся мелкими костяными шипами.  
— Госпожа…  
Голос слаб, голос не принадлежит никому, но каждый из нас, последователей Колдовских Богов, вдруг понимает: это Глаза Их.  
Рот твой кривится — половина в жестокой что нож улыбке, половина в тоске.  
_— Ты принадлежишь нам.  
— Ты наш._  
Знаки Солаэля и Бисмиэль ярко горят на твоих щеках поверх больных очей Дрига.  
— Люминари.  
Тишина.  
Лишь ветер воет в руинах, что мы выбрали.  
Ты оседаешь, но что-то подхватывает тебя, не даёт рухнуть.  
— _Забавно,_ — насмешливо кривится твой рот. — _Я слышу этот зов. Кого он ищет? Ведь зовут не только меня._  
— _Кто-то ему нужен,_ — задумчиво отвечаешь ты.  
Боги говорят твоими устами, и выглядит это жутко.  
— _Уходи,_ — третьим голосом говоришь ты, указывая на меня. — _Не тревожь вестника. Иначе придётся напомнить, как тем дуракам, что пытались воспользоваться алтарём Раттоша…_

Я ухожу в разведку.  
Такова воля богов, и не нам оспаривать их решения.  
Но уходя, я оборачиваюсь.  
Ты стоишь в вышине: слепое создание, взирающее на руны древней страны.  
И кажется, я знаю, что ты видишь.


End file.
